Blood Rose
by Phantom Sin
Summary: A promising future, great expectations and a present that is tumbling down before it even begins. Pressure is something that has been dolled out as she fights between becoming who she is meant to be and who she wants to be. Here are her thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Blood Rose

**AN:** Just something I thought of on the spot. I thought I'd upload it for fun. Oh and you can interpret this piece any way you want. I'd love to hear your opinions good or bad otherwise. Hope you enjoy! Adios gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** JK is the best, I don't own these characters, these beauties are hers alone. Toodles! :))

* * *

Blood Rose

 **~o0o~**

Rose, rose on the wall, do you know where I have been rose, rose on the wall do you know where I have been, what I've been doing, who I have been with.

Rose, rose on the wall, I don't think I can do this anymore, screaming, shouting, disagreeing, not listening, it's killing me, did you know I've not slept, I've not thought about nothing else, all day, all night.

Rose, rose on the wall, tell me when it will be over, I don't think I can take anymore, I think my heart is sinking, sinking so low that I don't think I can see the bottom anymore. Will you help me; together I think we can do this? Will you help me I think I need someone beside me. Don't you know I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think its best I become a blood rose.

Rose, rose on the wall, do you know where I have been, where I have been, and I hope you know I don't blame you because I think I have found peace in my very own blood rose. Rose, rose on the wall this isn't how I wanted it to be, the grief, the sorrow, the heartache. I can't see past this crack. I think we've lost track. There's nowhere out except in the arms of my blood rose.

Rose, rose on the wall, I think we've finally found what we both wanted, my bloody rose, my bloody rose, my bloody rose.


	2. Chapter 2: I Have a Rose

**AN:** Hi all, I just thought of something extra and thought what the heck, why not put it up. Hope you enjoy! XO

 **Disclaimer:** It's one of those things you've got to do. The characters belong to J.K.R ;) Toodles!

* * *

I Have a Rose

 **~o0o~**

I have a rose and it looks just like you. I have a wish and I ask just for you. While I have been thinking of you I look at the rose and think, it couldn't look more beautiful, the blush, and the innocence, the purity like no other. When I think of you I lower my eyes and smile.

I have a rose and I look, why did it have to be you, the kisses, the love, the memories we shared you tore them apart like you didn't care. I have a wish and I ask that there be no happiness for you. You pushed and I crumbled, gave everything to you, now I'm crying and trembling, you've left me distraught. The rose that you gave has no meaning for me anymore. I cannot be sure if it was you or it was me but now I realize I was nothing to you. You took and I gave, you loved and I offered, all my heart and my soul, now you've taken the whole of me and left me broken and scraped.

I have a rose and it looks dusty and worn, I don't know why I have kept the things you have given when all I've got was my heart torn in return. I give these back to you as a token of our first love, I promise I won't think of you when I'm on my own. I'm empty and cold but I have yet still not lost my trust that one day I might, have a man that will love me like I do so wholly.

I have a rose and it's lost its entire colour, I guess over time now that I look back at it, it looks old and rusty like we first started. I laugh, I scoff and I shake my head for being so naïve I could've saved myself some of the heartache if I'd only seen.

I have a rose and I can see it's fully vibrant again. For the last time I turn around, shed some tears and confidently lift a bittersweet smile onto my lips. My youth is waning but at least I can say now that my life is sweet and my love life is rocking.


	3. Chapter 3: Winter Rose

**AN:** Here's something I was working on. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** J.K.R is the owner of HP and it's characters. ;) Cheerios! Toodloo!

* * *

Winter Rose

 **~o0o~**

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
How dare you impose?  
Why have you come here?  
It's not like you to just appear.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
I'll give you a dose,  
what do you fear.  
What would you prefer, dear.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
I am far more better than those who pose.  
What do you propose I do?  
Make my name a taboo.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
Enter those who chose.  
I cannot stop you,  
from those who continue.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
If you can help it don't step on toes.  
Things can become dire,  
if you don't instill your fire.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
I see you've decided to compose.  
What is it you plan to share?  
I hope you spare me, that your aware.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
Things could be worse I suppose.  
Take care to recite.  
Even if it is something I spite.

-88-

This is the house of Winter Rose.  
Your visit has made me comatose.  
Leave now so I may rest.  
I don't want my moment to become an open fest.


	4. Chapter 4: Surrender Rose

**AN:** Something that was stuck in my mind. Thought I'd share it. Hope you enjoy! XO

 **Disclaimer:** The creator of the brilliant HP series is J.K ;)

* * *

Surrender Rose

 **~o0o~**

Why do I feel I've walked this path before.  
Faced many battles no one has ever saw.  
How do I stop this circle? I ask.  
What do they tell me?  
Surrender Rose.

-96-

Everyone is telling me to stop.  
How can I?  
When I don't even know how it ends?  
They say, no one has to know.  
All you can do now is,  
Surrender Rose.

-96-

I'm not listening to what they are saying.  
How can I let go?  
They don't know,  
what I've lost.  
It's easy for them to say,  
Surrender Rose.

-96-

I have to tell you that this can't stop.  
Not until I find what I have lost.  
They don't understand.  
This is not over until I say,  
Surrender Rose.

-96-

What are you doing?  
That is mine.  
I'm not going back until I can get it back.  
If you give it to me,  
I'll have no reason not to listen.  
The cries I hear.  
Surrender Rose.

-96-

Now that I have what is mine.  
You can scream and shout.  
Whatever you do.  
Don't stop.  
I'm happy to hear.  
Surrender Rose.


	5. Chapter 5: Black Rose

**AN:** Since she is a character you can do anything with. I'm going to add I'm own flair to her. Hope you enjoy! XO

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP world or it's characters. :D

* * *

Black Rose

 **~o0o~**

What's this feeling.  
In my bones.  
That I'm trying to deny.  
I know.  
That's not how I want it.  
My heart turning.  
A black rose.

-0-

But this is.  
Just a feeling.  
I don't think I need.  
To think too deeply.  
I'm sure it'll pass.  
I can't have myself becoming.  
Wrapped up.  
In a black rose.

-0-

I can't help it.  
I'm becoming more aware.  
Of this feeling.  
I'm avoiding.  
Is immensely intensifying.  
The black rose can't be stopped.  
Now that its fire.  
Has been ignited.

-0-

Help me!  
I'm choking.  
Through this feeling I'm drowning.  
I've fallen.  
Consumed.  
I might not return.  
From the thorns.  
The black rose.  
Penetrates.


	6. Chapter 6: Dead Rose

**AN:** Again, thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. Hope you enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't HP and its characters. Obviously. ;D

* * *

Dead Rose

 **~o0o~**

Look at me.  
I'm pale.  
I'm narrow.  
I've lost so much.  
Exhuastion has begun.  
I think I'm ready.  
To become.  
A dead rose.

-0-

Please!  
Don't run from me.  
I don't have much longer.  
Do this for me.  
As a last request.  
Before I'm a dead rose.

-0-

Don't go.  
I need you.  
There isn't much time.  
Until I'm moving on.  
Leave if you must.  
But not before.  
After.  
When I'm a dead rose.

-0-

Breath swallowing.  
I sceam.  
How could you not do it.  
My heart is breaking.  
I cannot rest.  
Your task is incomplete.  
Peace won't reach me now.  
If I'm a dead rose.


	7. Chapter 7: Hell Rose

**AN:** Sometimes my mood reflects in my work. Hope you enjoy! ;D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP characters but J.K does. lol!

* * *

Hell Rose

 **~o0o~**

Do you even care.  
What I'm going through.  
The people I have to.  
Put up with.  
Of course not.  
Your not the one who is.  
In hell rose.

-0-

Don't come to look for me.  
I won't be there.  
I'm sitting alone.  
Trying to avoid.  
The storm that is to come.  
What would you know.  
About hell rose.

-0-

Just leave me alone.  
Don't bother to come back.  
I've accpeted my fate.  
There's nothing to talk about.  
I'm still in hell rose.  
Without a way out.

-0-

I never thought.  
You'd do this to me.  
Put me through.  
This gruesome tale.  
I'm never coming back.  
This hell rose.  
Has become my home.


	8. Chapter 8: Fallen Rose

**AN:** I do so enjoy every bit of what I write. It makes me happy. Hope you enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Night! XX

* * *

Fallen Rose

 **~o0o~**

You wouldn't believe.  
The thing I heard.  
You tossed me away.  
Like some fallen rose.

-0-

What is this?  
What have I done?  
I've not done anything.  
To shame the family.  
So why am I being trodden on.  
Like I'm a piece of a fallen rose.

-0-

I can't believe this.  
I don't deserve to be thrown out.  
The disgrace to the family.  
Isn't something I'd done.  
I hate you.  
I'm crying.  
A fallen rose.  
I have become.

-0-

Fine. I don't need you.  
I'm better off.  
On my own.  
A fallen rose.  
Can rise once again.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Broken Rose

 **~o0o~**

I'm fed up.

I can't lift my arms.

My limbs aren't holding up.

I'm shattered.

A broken rose.

-0-

I can't keep doing this.

Every time I speak or do anything,

I feel constricted.

It like someone is squeezing the chords in my voice.

I don't know if I'll even manage to get up.

I'm damaged.

A broken rose.

-0-

Why don't they stop?

I'm sick of it.

Why don't they just leave?

I want to cry.

I want to wallow in my own misery.

I can't breathe.

That's what they've done to me.

Made me like a broken rose.

-0-

Do you feel it?

The snap of my bones.

They're tearing into me.

I'm bleeding.

I'm whimpering.

A broken rose I am.


	10. Chapter 10: Shell Rose

**AN:** Interpret as you like. As always, hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters.

* * *

Shell Rose

 **~o0o~**

Can you hear it?

Those are the sounds of my words.

It's ringing.

Are you listening?

I'm sure you aren't.

It's hollow and cracked,

from long not using it

when I had the chance.

The pitch has gone,

the shell rose that it is.

-0-

I want to tell you something.

Is my voice reaching you?

I hope so.

What I'm about to say will shock you.

Before this, I was alive.

Now, I'm just a shell rose no one takes notice of.

-0-

The light's dull.

I can't see you.

Are you still there?

I'm scared.

What do you think is going to happen to us?

I don't know about you

but I'm nothing but a shell rose.

-0-

They are here.

I can hear the voices.

They're coming closer.

Why is the lights gone out?

Where are you taking me?

No one will hear my voice.

Have you forgotten already?

I'm just a shell rose.


	11. Chapter 11: Faded Rose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or its characters. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Faded Rose

 **~o0o~**

People are staring and whispering.

I walk up to them.

They turn away.

It's like I'm not there.

A faded rose.

-0-

I open my mouth to speak.

I talk.

Nobody is listening.

I'm standing right there.

It's sad.

I'm a faded rose.

-0-

I smile.

Nobody smiles or nods back.

They pass me by.

I tap them.

They can't feel my touch.

I look down at myself.

Am I a faded rose?

-0-

I walking away by myself.

The ground moving beneath my feet.

When I look down, there's no colour.

Just like me, a faded rose.


End file.
